Night in the Infirmary
by UNCLE after dark
Summary: Napoleon's night with the new nurse on duty may be more then he bargained for. But did it really happen or was it just a side effect of the painkillers? The Power of suggestion. thx Meg.     Adults only please. Graphic Het.


"Well, there doesn't seem to be a fracture," Doctor Henley said, "But I still want you here overnight. That lump has me a little worried."

Napoleon laid his head back and moaned.

"Sorry Mr. Solo," Henley said, "And in light of the last incident here in medical, I'm putting you in isolation. There will be nurse on duty, to periodically check of your vitals, watching for any hidden signs of concussion."

Napoleon seemed to perk up immediately.

"Nurse Hendricks or Nurse Wilson?"

Henley looked at the agent's smile.

"Nurse Kati Martin...Hendricks and Wilson are still on admin leave from your last visit here," Henley said.

Henley took the agent's arm and gave him a quick injection to help him relax. Solo sighed. He was feeling really good as the drugs took effect almost immediately.

Within a half hour, Napoleon was in the small isolation room. He stripped down and put on the stupid hospital gown they always had to wear. A smile crossed his lips as he put the garment on and tied the top lace. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Solo called out.

Nurse Martin walked in. The woman stopped suddenly, her face blushed. She shook her head and put the small covered tray of instruments on the table in the room. She stood for a moment and turned back towards Solo.

"Let's get one perfectly clear, Mr. Solo," she said, "You start any of your shenanigans with me and you'll regret it. I'm not easily swayed by sound of your voice or your smile...or any of your other little attributes..."

The phone rang. Nurse Martin picked it up.

"Everything alright down there?" Henley asked.

"So far. Except for the fact that he is wearing his gown backwards," she said with a huff.

"He must be feeling better...If he were wearing it the right way around, then I would worry," Henley said, "Keep on your toes. Any problems...Don't hesitate to call security."

"Secur..." she took a deep breath, "Don't worry Doctor Henley...After a night with me in charge, Mr. Solo will go out of his way to stay well and out of medical."

She hung up the phone and turned to Solo. Napoleon smiled and jumped up onto the bed. He folded his arms behind his head and smiled as the folds of the gown flopped over each side of his hips leaving his body exposed to the cool air. The nurse made a small huff and uncovered the tray. She picked up the thermometer and walked over to the bed.

The nurse gave the fragile instrument a hard shake. Solo smiled and opened his mouth wide.

"Guess again, Mr. Solo," she said reaching for him.

Napoleon grabbed the sides of the gown pulling them tightly together. He felt her hand take his as she struggled with the agent. Nurse Martin released his hand giving it a shove in exasperation. She could tell he was becoming weaker from the pain killers. She would just bide her time.

"Now that we understand one another," she said, "I suggest you get ready for bed and get some rest. Start with the gown." She motioned for him to turn it around.

Napoleon stood up next to the bed and untied the gown. He slipped the garment off and started to put it on the right way. Suddenly he felt something in the center of his back. A quick flip of her foot, and he felt his legs spread. He lost his balance and fell face down on the bed.

Solo felt the woman's hand grab his ass cheek and give it a squeeze. He felt something penetrate his body. Solo squirmed slightly. Martin pressed her other hand into the center of his lower back.

"You'll enjoy it more if you just relax," she said.

Napoleon lay motionless on the bed as a strange sensation filled his body. The nurse's finger found its mark and slowly stoked his prostate. The agent gasped at the feeling. He felt his body harden as she moved her hand faster.

Nurse Martin slid her hand away from his body and she smiled with devilish delight at his reaction. She helped the agent onto the bed and rolled him onto his back, his legs still hanging over the side of the bed. She moved between his muscular thighs and inserted her finger once more. The angle of penetration even more intense. Solo gasped as he felt her other hand take his hardened member.

"I thought you said….you weren't like.." Solo felt his head swim.

Between the painkillers and the intense feeling he was experiencing from her, he was in total euphoria. He watched as her lips slipped down and carefully caressed his hardened cock. His mouth dropped open as her mouth and finger played havoc with his body. She let his penis slide slowly from her lips.

"I'm not," she said laying her body against his, "I like to take the upper hand so to speak..You've never been with a woman like me Mr. Solo of that I'm sure."

Napoleon watched as she carefully moved his legs up onto the bed and turned him around. His pulse began to race as she slowly began to remove her uniform. He sighed as he watched her hands slide the uniform from her shoulders and watched it drop to the floor. Her hands moved slowly up her body and Napoleon reached a hand out towards her. She took his hand and raised it to her face,

Kati slipped his finger into her mouth and gave it a hard suck. She smiled as she watched his face contort in ecstasy. She took his wet finger and slid it from her lips down her neck and into her cleavage. She took two of his fingers and flipped the hook on the front of her bra. Solo's mouth dropped open as he saw her silky smooth breast. The cool air in the room raised a few goose-bumps and he heard her soft squeal as her nipples harden.

The woman looked at his body's reaction to her. She tried to contain her small as she watched him go hard, his already well endowed body swelling. Kati raised a finger to her lips and playfully bit at the nail. She gave him an look of complete innocence.

"Why Mr. Solo," she said, "You eyes are not the only thing big about you."

The woman walked slowly over and made sure the door was secured. She came back to the bed and stood for a moment.

Napoleon felt his temperature rise as she started at his feet and moved her fingers slowly up his body. He sighed as she wrapped her fingers around his hardened shaft. She felt it quiver in his hand and saw a few drops of creamy fluid build around the head. He gasped as she rubbed her hand gently across the sensitive skin; her fingernail softly stoked the slit of the glans. He jumped slightly.

Kati carefully climbed up on the bed, her legs on each side of Solo's body. She reached down and took his hand, curling all but one finger. She sucked the single digit into her mouth. Once more she moved it down her body, playfully circling her nipple, then down across her stomach.

She gasped in delight as she pressed it against her own moist privates and finally slid it inside her. The woman laid her head back and sighed as she moved his hand at a slow steady pace, feeling more of her own hot juices flow across both their hands. She pulled his hand back and released a second finger from his fist, sliding both back inside. Kati held his hand steady as she pumped her body back and forth on his.

Napoleon was about to explode.

Kati pressed yet a third finger inside her, gasping and moan with delight. She leaned forward taking Solo's mouth to her's. He felt her tongue press to his lips and opened his mouth. He had never felt such deep penetration. Her tongue played havoc with every inch of mouth, licking, rolling his tongue gently around her own.

She looked at his eyes as she slipped his fingers from her soaking body.

"Do you want me, Mr. Solo?"

Napoleon could only nod yes.

"Do you want to be inside me, Mr. Solo?'

Once again he nodded yes.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't like the others you've had," Kati said, "Here's why."

Napoleon watched her take his cum covered hand and wipe it onto his shaft. He felt her take his still wet fingers and rub them the entire length of her ass, until she was completely wet, literally by the agents hands.

Kati raised herself up and slipped back slightly. She temporarily let go of his hand, laying it against his stomach.

"Bet none of your other giggly little whores ever wanted it like this. Not you precious Lisa Rogers, or even Hendricks or Wilson…" She smiled.

Napoleon's back arched at the sensation as his thick, hard cock was forced into her anus. She trembled with ecstasy at the feeling, her muscles contracting around him wildly. Solo was in pain as the penetration was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

But he was too weak to make her move away. She eased herself up and down on his rod giving it time to adjust to her tight body. She squealed with devilish delight at the sensation. The woman looked at Napoleon's expression.

"Oh, poor Napoleon," she moaned, "Does this hurt?"

He nodded yes, only to have his response acknowledged with more force.

He made a vain effort to cry out only to have her sticky hand find its way into his mouth. She pumped his body harder. Her free hand once again moved his fingers against her sensitive clit. She took his fingers and gave the tender flesh a squeeze. Then she pressed his hand harder, rubbing the skin vigorously.

She was gasping and moaning loudly as she continued her abuse of the agent. He was in pain and she was enjoying every minute of it. Napoleon tried to sit up but she grabbed him around the neck and once again forced her mouth to his.

"You know you like this, don't you?" she said breathlessly, pumping his body, "Try this with Rogers sometime. She would slap you into the next state. You love to fuck like this admit it, Solo."

She began to pound harder against his body. He could see that she was rapidly approaching her own limits. She slid his fingers inside her as far as she could. Her mouth dropped open at the sheer exhilaration.

Napoleon felt his back arch again as she forced herself completely down on him. Her muscles contracted wildly around his cock and she felt him cum hot and hard. Once more she forced his ample body into her own. She felt the sensation of his fingers pressed inside her.

Kati shook with wild abandon at the various sensations pulsating thru her. Her body was covered in sweat and glistened in the low light of the room. Napoleon could see her skin ripple and he closed his eyes.

She removed his hand and slowly pulled her body from his. Her muscles were still enjoying their tight clinch around him, even though the flesh was now soft. She looked back at his flaccid penis. Napoleon looked down at his severely bruised member.

"Oh poor Napoleon," she cooed, softly couching his cheek, "Nothing left. Maybe you need to rest. And a bit of nourishment might make you feel better."

She slid up next to him and cradled his face against her breast. She slipped her nipple into his mouth and sighed. She looked at him and smiled.

"Go ahead, precious," she said gently, "Mommy just wants you grow up to be a strong boy."

She felt his soft lips begin to gently suck. Kati trembled as his tongue flicked the hardened flesh.

Napoleon felt totally spent. The painkillers he had been given worked wonders on his cracked skull but had left him totally at the mercy of this sick, twist nurse. If this is what happened when they where awake but totally dependent what happened when they were zonked completely out, with no feeling or consciousness.

The agent felt himself drift away, finally falling asleep. Heaven knows what would happen to him now.

Napoleon opened his eyes slowly. He felt sick, disoriented and his body ached as if he had been hit by a truck. His hand tugged at the blanket. Finally his eyes focused on Doctor Henley and the nurse. He pulled the blanket up tight.

Henley walked over and checked the agents pulse. A quick look in each eye. He made his notes on the chart.

"Well agent Solo, everything checks out fine. As soon as you're ready you can go."

Napoleon started to slowly sit up. The tie from the gown tightened around his throat and he quickly reached up to untie it. The gown! The gown was still on backwards just as he had put it on last night. He quickly peeked under the sheets. No bruises. He looked over at the nurse.

"So how did he behave?" Henley was asking her.

"Slept like a baby," she told the doctor.

Henley nodded his head in disbelief and left the room. Nurse Martin turned and leaned back against the door.

"Just like Mommy's little baby," she said giving Napoleon a devilish grin.


End file.
